


Monkeys and Misakis

by Kudamomo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bottom Yata Misaki, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Suoh Mikoto, Minor Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Other, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Fushimi Saruhiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudamomo/pseuds/Kudamomo
Summary: A SaruMi domestic fluff AU whereas Saruhiko and Misaki have a lovechild named Kohana.This work is a reupload from Wattpad that has been edited with the bonus of a compilation of various one-shots attached at the end.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 18





	Monkeys and Misakis

**Author's Note:**

> Edits consist of name changes, language restructuring, merged chapters, and cut and new parts from the original story.  
> Also, please note that the main narrative of this story was never completed but kindly enjoy it regardless.  
> The original version of this work is still available to read on Wattpad if you're interested.

It was a pleasant and hushed morning, the time ticking closer to noon with each mellow breath that passed through the heater-warmed apartment. Soft sunshine filtered through the window, hitting three slumbering figures that nuzzled together under their toasty kotatsu after lazily lounging about in their living room late last night. Bundled and tangled amongst each other laid Fushimi Saruhiko, Yata Misaki, and their young daughter Kohana.

Between the faint chirps of birds and the balmy morning beams, Saruhiko began to stir from his light sleep. Wearily blinking open his eyes, still holding onto Misaki's waist, he quietly sat up to gaze lovingly down at his longtime partner. His mussed, chestnut hair framing and defining his adorable features with the charming slight rise and fall of his lightly tanned skinned chest, and a hand that rested in Kohana's hair which coaxed her to fall asleep - Misaki was his king. His eyes then flickered over to their delicate daughter Kohana, crowned with black tresses and innocent golden eyes, held tightly by Misaki with his other arm, nestling her close. 

Careful not to wake either of them up, he shifted slightly to place a kiss on Kohana's fair temple and a soft peck to one of Misaki's rose dusted cheeks before quietly moving from out under the kotatsu. Saruhiko grabbed his black-rimmed glasses and plucked a small satsuma orange from off the table heretofore making his way to the kitchen. Pushing his glasses up his slender nose with a sigh, he rose to his feet to brew coffee for him and Misaki and to prepare a lukewarm cup of Kohana's favorite - milk with a spoonful of honey, topped with a dusting of cinnamon.

While quiet steps made their way to the kitchen, Saruhiko scratched at the patch of skin where his HOMRA mark used to be, a shameful reminder of his venomous past. Waving away the guilt that began to crawl into his mind, he instead decided to pick at the peel of the orange he snapped up to have a quick bite before Misaki began his ritual cooking of the trio's breakfast. Standing in front of the tea cabinet, Saruhiko grabbed the container of coffee mix and sifted it into their recently bought Keurig. All the meanwhile the coffee stewed, Saruhiko proceeded to warm Kohana's milk up on the stovetop. 

As Fushimi patiently counted down the seconds till cold milk warmed, he heard footsteps gently padding across their dark wood floor. Rest assured it was a groggy Misaki, cradling a still sleeping Kohana in his arms. Upon Misaki reaching the other man, he kneaded his head into Saru's chest as a form of greeting. In response, Saruhiko uncrossed one of his arms and wrapped it around Misaki's shoulders, bringing him closer to press a lovingly hard kiss on the top of his amber locks. Misaki shifted his head slightly to blearily gaze into Saruhiko's deep blue eyes to shoot him a small smile before speaking.

"Good morning," Misaki said, his voice riddled with affection and traces of sleep as he spoke.

After the pair's shared kisses, Misaki proceeded to softly coax Kohana awake with hushed whispers before setting her down in her chair at the dining room table in order to set off to make a proper breakfast for his beloved family. Misaki was typically in charge of cooking, for Saruhiko never got over his old habits of lazy dining options such as frozen meals or cheap takeout. Today, Misaki was gathering the ingredients to cook his signature pineapple fried rice instead of a typical breakfast, a choice decidedly made by how late they all woke up. Concurrently, Saruhiko crouched down to play with their daughter, cooing and planting kisses all over her face, who giggled in response. Misaki, who was frying their leftover rice, felt a winsome smile cross his face at the sound of his darling daughter's laughter.

As Yata turned to slice up the pineapple on the cutting board, he noticed that the pot of milk was still seated on the active burner and alerted this to Saruhiko over his shoulder.

"Saru! Don't forget about the milk, you know Kohana doesn't like it too hot!"

In shock, Saruhiko stopped his notions with Kohana, wincing slightly at the thought of facing Misaki's fury if he didn't prepare her drink correctly. Nonetheless, he raised his hands in defeat in an attempt to reassure Misaki.

"Misaki, even if it gets too hot, we can just put it in the fridge for a bit, then it'll be cool enough for Kohana."

Groaning, Misaki pulled his face around with his hand in annoyance, too tired to go further into the argument, he went back to cutting up the pineapple and stirring fried egg and soy-coated vegetables around the rice while grumbling, leaving Saruhiko with the task to finish up with everyone's tots. After fiddling with the beverage a bit longer, silently praying that it was at Kohana's preferred temperature, he poured the drink into a sippy cup and added a dollop of honey and a pinch of cinnamon powder before placing the bottle in her grubby hands and planting a quick kiss to the top of her head. Misaki and Saruhiko's breath hitched simultaneously as Kohana took the first sip, desperately seeking out her approval. After looking at the bottle for a couple of moments and smacking her lips, she let out a happy cry and a wide toothy grin in contentment. Letting out the breath the duo had been unconsciously holding, they smiled fondly at each other despite their brief feud earlier, at ease that their daughter was satisfied.

"MamaSaki?"

Voice hiking up upon hearing the silly nickname Kohana bestowed Yata with, the shorter man promptly replied, turning away from Fushimi to face the girl.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When's breakfast?"

Standing there groaning, Misaki could see Saruhiko's smirk through his peripheral prior to his spouse smugly chiming in.

"Yes, when is breakfast Mi~sa~ki?"

With a huff, Misaki retorted, "well then, whatever happened to that coffee you were making for me?," ending up making Saruhiko sputter in place.

The timer set on the stove dinged, saving them from another scuffle and signifying that their meal was ready.

He then told Saru to go and set the table while he served the fare onto everyone's plates and topped it off with a yellow, round piece of pineapple onto the dish's crest. As Saruhiko was finishing up folding the napkins and placing their utensils, Misaki went to the table with the food-filled platters in his hands. He placed two of them on either side of the heads of the table and placed Kohana's dish in the middle. Right as they began seating, Saruhiko made sure to grab salt and pepper, if needed, for the three of them. Once settled, Saruhiko grimaced at his plate. Misaki had made sure it was chocked full with vegetables and had the largest slice of pineapple. He swore under his breath, wishing Misaki didn't know of his malnourishment, but he couldn't blame the man, he knew it was for his wellbeing and health, the latter just really didn't like fruits or vegetables. Looking up from his plate, he peered over at Misaki - he could practically tell what the older was thinking.

'You better eat all of that damn food Monkey.'

Wordlessly forgiving him for the grievances, Fushimi sighed in defeat as he waited for Kohana to elicit the traditional Japanese prayer before eating. Clapping her hands together she yelped heartily, "thank you for the food/頂きます!"

The two followed suit and Misaki picked up his utensils and dug right in, loving the taste of the tangy pineapple; and just like him, Kohana besotted the taste of the juicy fruit. Fushimi snorted and he briefly wondered why they couldn't have something unhealthy for once as he picked through his food with his chopsticks, trying to find a section where no vegetables laid whilst the springy girl had begun to make a mess from just briefly touching her meal.

"Kohana, make sure to eat properly and Saru, eat your food," barked Yata with a twinge of playfulness. 

"Yes, yes...," Saruhiko grumbled under his breath while their daughter let out a stifled laugh and tried her best to use proper table manners so there would be less of a mess for her fathers to clean up afterward. Saruhiko then tried his best to shovel his food down, not risking making Misaki actually irritated once again. After they all finished, Misaki went to collect the grease smeared plates to start washing them while Saruhiko went to wipe down the table. While there, he dabbed off a few morsels of food stuck to Kohana's plump cheeks before sauntering over to Misaki. When he found his way behind the other man, Saruhiko wound his arms around the shorter's waist and started kissing along the crook of his neck.

Leaning back onto his lover's touch, humming pleasantly, he asked, "Saru, do you mind giving Kohana her morning bath?" 

Reluctantly, he placed one last kiss on Misaki's neck in agreement before releasing Yata to go and tend to their daughter. Once in reach, he picked the girl up so she could latch herself onto his neck while he carried her to the bathroom.

On their way, Kohana decided to chirp in, "PapaSaru?"

"Hm?," he murmured in response.

"That was a damn good meal wasn't it?"

Quirking an eyebrow up at this, Saruhiko gave her a funny look.

"Now where did you learn to talk like that?"

With a giggle, his little girl replied with a jovial, "Uncle Rikio and some of the other boys from HOMRA taught me that," she said with a cheeky smile. Kamamoto was definitely going to hear from Fushimi after this.

Even though Saruhiko was still a bit irritated about the kind of language Kamamoto was teaching his precious Kohana, he let his anger seep away as he carried Hana into the bathroom. The man had sat Kohana on her plastic Disney princess stool where Saru tended to wash her back after scrubbing her down. Proceedingly, he began to fill the shiny tub with warm water and strawberry-scented bubble mix. Once the bath was filled to the brim with bubbles, Saru changed Kohana out of her pajamas and placed in her into the warm water. Rolling up his sleeves and squatting next to the tub, he readied himself to wash Kohana's hair who was squealing with glee, throwing the bubbles all over the bathroom. 

Pouring the light lavender-scented shampoo onto his hand, Saruhiko went on to card his hands through Kohana's black and messy head of hair, all the meanwhile she was playing with one of her various bathtime toys that lay scattered across the room.

As Fushimi was washing off the remainder of the shampoo out of Kohana's curls, footsteps could be heard from behind them. In tow was Misaki with a change of clothes for Kohana in his hand. Misaki placed the clothes on the bathroom counter before crouching down next to Saruhiko to merrily join him in cleaning Kohana. In this process, their daughter had decided to mischievously throw some bubbles at both of their faces. Saruhiko's glasses had fogged up while some soap had got into Misaki's eyes, causing him to rub at his face furiously, during which, Kohana had burst out in her infamous belly laugh.

Once Kohana was finished bathing, Misaki made grabbing motions with his hands, signaling Kohana to crawl into his arms to cradle her before asking Saruhiko to hand him a towel. After she was dry, Misaki dressed her in a cozy, light pink sweater and a pair of light blue capris, and pulled her hair up into tiny pigtails to send her off to her playroom as the two men stayed behind to clean up the mess left in the bathroom. 

Both sighting in relief once everything was cleaned, Misaki leaned against the sink counter to take a breather. Before the two left the room, he noticed a patch of bubbles on Misaki's left cheek. Taking his chance, Saruhiko swiped his finger across Misaki's face, wiping the soap away while turning Misaki's flushed face in his direction to lean down and capture his lips. After pulling away and gazing down at Yata, he saw that the ginger had turned red in embarrassment.

"W-What was that for, stupid Saru?," grumbled Misaki while he covered his face.

"Tch, there were just some bubbles on you," his counterpart responded with a smirk.


End file.
